parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sidney (Ice Age)
Sid is a bug-eyed ground sloth from the Ice Age. He played Kuzco (Human) in The Sloth's New Groove He is an emperor He played Kenai (The Bear) in Brother Sloth He is an bear He played Stubbs the Clown in We're Back!: A Feline's Story He is a clown He played Stuey in Frog-A-Doodle He is a pig He played Itchy in All Critters Go to Heaven and All Critters Go to Heaven 2 He is a weiner dog He played Maurice in Madagascar (EmmetLovesAnimalsStyle) He is a aye aye lemur He played Abu in Mannyladdin He is a monkey He played Cogsworth in Beauty and the Smilodon He is the Talking Clock He played Bashful in Alexis White and the Seven Toons He is a Dwarf He played Quasimodo in The Sloth of Notre Dame He is a Hunchback He played Donkey in Red (Shrek) He is a Donkey He played Pinocchio in Sidnocchio He is a Puppet He played Scuttle in The Little Aardvark He is a Seagull He played The Doorknob in Mindy In Wonderland He is a Doorknob He played Alan-A-Dale in Arthur Hood He is a Rooster He played Cranston Goat in Frogs Don't Dance He is a Goat He played Sebastian in The Little Florist He is a Crab He played Bartok in D.W. (Anastasia) He is a white bat He played Dweeb in We're Back! An Ice Age Story He is a Dinosaur He played LeFou in Beauty and the Orangutan He played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Sloth Detective He is a mouse He played Timon in The Tiger King (My Version) He is a meerkat He played Mushu in Izzylan He is a dragon He played Lucky Jack in Home on the Range (Princess Rapunzel Style) He is a Jack Rabbit He played Tom Cat in Sid and Flap: The Movie He is a Cat He played Dr. David Q. Dawson in The Great Spider Detective He is a Mouse He Played Moana in Sid (Moana) He is a Daughter of a Chief He played Genie in Rodneyladdin, Rodneyladdin (TV Series), Rodneyladdin 2: The Return of Ratchet and Rodneyladdin 3: The King of Thieves Portrayals: *In Forest Age - he is played by Donald Duck "From Kingdom Hearts with no subtitles" *In Animal Age (series) - he is played by Scuttle *in Kingdom Age - he is played by Ted. Gallery: Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid in Ice Age Sid in Ice Age: The Meltdown.jpeg|Sid in Ice Age: The Meltdown Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Sid in Ice Age- Continental Drift-0.jpg|Sid in Ice Age: Continental Drift Sid in Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|Sid in Ice Age: Collision Course Sid ice age.png SidtheSloth.png Sid (IA).png Sid From Dragon Rockz.jpg Sid (Ice Age).jpg Sid sounds hatching egg.png Sid the Sloth.png Sid_ice_age_4.png Ice-age2-disneyscreencaps.com-9519.jpg Sid.jpg Sid (1).jpg Manny sid and diego butts.png Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-7248.jpg Ice-age-collision-disneyscreencaps.com-9762.jpg SidScreamRhinos.png Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-4336.jpg THE GYM LEADER JOTHO (400Movies style).png Sid (Ice Age).png Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-3213.jpg SidandPo.png FELICIECTORTeams.png Sid and Po vs Victor Quartermaine and Von Talon.png Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sloths Category:Ice Age Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Blue Sky Studios Characters Category:20th Century Fox Franchise Characters Category:Sid and Brooke Category:Idiots Category:Dimwits Category:Idiotic Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Bug-Eyed Ground Sloths Category:Greedy Characters Category:Lisping Characters Category:Gay Category:Homosexuals Category:Dumb Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Nervous characters Category:Perverts Category:Characters who cry Category:Assholes Category:Jerks Category:Comic Reliefs Category:The Incredi-Dimensions Characters Category:Megatheriums Category:Numbskulls Category:Clawed Feet Category:Deuteragonists Category:Main Characters Category:Luis Alberto Galvan Ponce's Family and Friends Category:2002 Introductions Category:Green Animals Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:An Animal Story